


YEANLING & TIGER

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M, 恐怖宠物店paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: 一个恐怖宠物店的先杨paro  没有剧情 就是开车 点击即见老虎先与伯爵杨缠缠绵绵





	YEANLING & TIGER

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:包括但不限于女装、人外、透明人play情节
> 
>  
> 
> ☆以下是基本设定
> 
> 背景是20世纪90年代的三藩市唐人街
> 
> 老杨：在三藩市唐人街开宠物店的青年老板，人称Y伯爵，其实只是某个欧洲小国授予其先代的一个封号，现在小国都没了，但封号就这么一直叫下去了。相貌平平，普通英俊。（跟D伯爵一比真的是普通英俊）平时的便装都是些旗袍。爱好红茶白兰地，有这两样可以帮你做任何事。唐人街内大多数人公认的好青年，但是因为卖宠物总和一些离奇的死亡失踪事件扯在一起，被缪拉刑警当成眼中钉不停地调查。
> 
> 缪拉：三藩市警局的一线刑警，遇到Y伯爵之前业绩也算不错，阳光开朗的大男孩。遇到杨之后直觉杨超可疑，觉得杨一定是在搞读品交易人口贩卖之类的不法勾当，觉得众人皆醉我独醒，立志一定要抓住老杨的把柄，后来深入了解之后就沦陷了。（缪拉：真香.jpg）
> 
> 13舰队：老杨的宠物后宫
> 
> ☆然后这次是讲这样一个故事，是原著里画中虎故事的paro。
> 
> 最近华人社区内部最大的黑帮很不太平，现任领导人已耄耋之年又突发疾病，估计是挺不过这一遭了，可继承人老大还没确定。黑帮就继承人的人选问题内部暗流涌动，各方势力都想趁此机会插手。现任老大的儿子野心很大，觉得子承父业天经地义，又听闻自己老爹有一张林中虎图，当年老爹就是靠这张图打下的江山，有了现在的基业，可以说得此图者得天下。
> 
> 儿子就派自己的女仆偷出来这幅画，但是他看这画中只有竹林没有虎，很生气。觉得是被女仆骗了，大发雷霆，女仆保证自己绝对没骗他，后来儿子跟狐朋狗友交流的时候又听说了Y伯爵除了卖宠物也管一些奇闻轶事，也许他于是就让女仆去找伯爵一探究竟。
> 
> 女仆名叫小花，小花将画交给伯爵让他过目。其实画中虎（老先）是自己择主的，只有品性真正符合一个领导者的人出现的时候他才会以虎的身份出现在画中。本来老先觉得小花各方面天赋都不错，只是还年轻，不够成熟比较自卑，再出不出现之间徘徊。但一看到老杨就觉得自己命定的主人出现了，老杨很适合当老大。于是就趁着只有老杨一个人看画的时候现出真身：你愿意当我的master吗？（bushi）并不断怂恿老杨，要帮杨得到权力。杨很懵逼：我根本不想做什么华人黑帮老大，我只想过咸鱼的一生。
> 
> 然后剧情就是老先各种逼他造反（老先：特留这种人你能忍？你能忍我都不能忍。你为同盟鞠躬尽瘁，那帮政客怎么对你的？开审查会！关小黑屋！还有什么破同盟，你就差一哆嗦就能把帝国皇帝搞死了，这种时候让你撤兵？以为你是岳飞呢？杨文里你直接反了吧！ 老杨：你在说啥？ 老先：不是我错频了，中央已经决定了，你来当黑帮老大。老杨：我不干），于是老先主要在床上，各种play*注2 各种逼他继承。
> 
> 后来老杨觉醒记忆了，突然想到70年前还是自己把这幅林中虎图交给当时还是个小年轻的现任老大的，当年华人的地位低下，本身也比较混乱，没有主心骨。正是现任老大重整风气使华人地位一步步提升的，本来黑帮只是个华人内部权益组织，后来就一步步壮大了。当然虎的帮助是老大成功的一部分原因，但更重要的原因还是要看虎的主人自身。老杨突然就有了底气，把老先硬塞回画里带给已经风烛残年的现任老大让他好好保存这幅画。
> 
> 现任老大在病榻上就剩最后一口气儿了，见到老杨跟老杨回忆起了往昔峥嵘岁月，叹息自己儿子不争气。说自己不搞长子继承制这一套，让虎自己来选贤任能。把画又托付给了老杨，让他保存好画将来交给合适的继承人，托孤之后老大撒手人寰。
> 
> 于是老杨又带着画回到了宠物店，老先出来告诉他其实小花也有当继承人的天赋，只是现在还不太成熟自己不能在她面前现真身，不然小花很可能其他势力被灭口。
> 
> 最后结局就是老杨暗地里保护小花成长，跟老先约定小花一旦成熟就和小花签契约，但小花成长还需要几年时间，这几年老先还是在宠物店里跟老杨各种play。
> 
> 结局了。
> 
>  
> 
> 注1：我其实主要就是想写各种人外play，此时应该放那个图【你为开车设定的剧情99.9％，你开的车0.01%】

“您可真奇怪。”面前的虎从画布中一跃而出，形成的疾风甚至将画中的竹叶都带出画外，老虎直直冲向面前这个身形一般、相貌普通的黑发男子，直至他们之间的距离只有5厘米时才猛地停下脚步。令人意外的是，男子没有退却，亦直勾勾地盯着老虎的眼睛。

老虎凝视着男子的眼睛，男子的眼睛是玄色的，不带一点杂质，像一对镶在白玉里的黑色珍珠。他们谁也没有再讲话，只是静静地看着彼此，却莫名有种剑拔弩张的气氛。

最终老虎先扭开了头，后退几步，像一只大猫一样从容地舔舐起自己橘色的柔软毛发，“之前有些人拼了命地要得到无上的权力，为此不惜手足相残杀父弑母，您可到好，我已经将权力送到您的嘴边儿了您连嘴都不愿意动一动。”

男子也不再板着脸，拿起属于自己的那杯红茶饮了一口，浅笑道：“我这人是ISFJ型的，只想在别人手底下当个执行者，不想当决策者。”

老虎不耐烦地甩了甩自己的尾巴，化作人形，同时还保留着自己作为一只虎的耳朵和尾巴，再次走向男子，从背后环住了他，厚实的胸肌覆上了男子的背，低声道：“您如果当了组织的领导人之后可以做、您、想、做、的、一、切。”老虎的手抚摸着男子的脸庞，以一种不太轻柔的力道强迫男子把头扭向后方，用手托着对方的下颌使他的眼神无处躲藏，只能看向自己。

“这个条件不够诱人吗？”老虎微笑着，却像一只狐狸。

“先寇布，请你不要光着身子在我的店里跑来跑去，有客人到了我会很困扰。”男子不自觉地嘟起了嘴来表达他的不满。

“伯爵，您难道是在向我撒娇吗？”先寇布见伯爵一心不想再谈关于继承人这个话题，便趁此机会揶揄他，另一只手从伯爵的肩膀一路滑到了腰部，“这里不是只有您能看见我吗？客人们可看不见我。”说着在伯爵的腰上狠狠拧了一把。

“啊，疼——”伯爵吃痛，幽怨地看着先寇布，“你少得意忘形。”

“我哪里忘形？我就是只老虎，我记得可清楚了，”说着用尾巴将伯爵的双手钳制在身后，伯爵试图挣扎。“没用的，我这个人，啊不，我这只虎打结比较喜欢打水手结——越、挣、扎、越、紧～”空出来的双手一只隔着丝绸的料子抚摸着伯爵的胸，另一只顺着腰部继续下滑，从旗袍侧面的分叉处进入，在伯爵的大腿内侧打着圈儿，先寇布像个美食品论家一般评价道：“您的腿很有肉感呢，尝起来一定很可口，最适合我这种大型肉食动物，我一定将您从外到里好好地品尝一番。”

伯爵被他的爱抚和语言所折磨，尽力地保持着大脑的冷静，可又止不住对先寇布的话想入非非，体内的欲火已经被点燃，两瓣蜜桃般的臀肉甚至自主地在先寇布的身上微微蹭起来。“别……别摸了……停下来。”理智引导着伯爵说出这样一句话。

先寇布果真停下了自己不安分的手，甚至连尾巴都不再禁锢伯爵。老实说先寇布这种听话的举动伯爵自己也没有想到，现在伯爵双手撑着桌面试图平复呼吸，可显然被撩拨起的欲望不会轻易消失。

“真是抱歉，一不小心就玩过头了。伯爵请你原谅我的冒昧。”先寇布一本正经地道着歉，就像是自己刚刚仅仅是一不小心踩到了伯爵的脚。

“我才不会原谅你，”伯爵发着狠话，“凡事道歉都有用的话警察和法律也没有存在的必要了。”

“哦，是吗？”老虎眼里的笑意更深了，“实际上我为了表达歉意特地为伯爵准备了一份礼物，小小心意不足挂齿，烦请伯爵务必要当场试试。”

“先寇……”伯爵的抗议声还没有出口，老虎已经擅自将旗袍背后的拉链拉开，丝绸的旗袍瞬间滑落到脚踝，“你干什么？”伯爵的声音里带着一丝惊慌。

“请试试这件我特意为您准备的新衣，”先寇布不顾杨的反抗，兀自地将衣服套在了杨的脖子上。

“嘘——”先寇布示意杨，“这种织物可是很娇贵的，您这样暴力的动作可是会把它弄破的。”杨心想到底是谁非要给我穿这样的衣服啊，但手上的挣扎停止了。

“伸出您的左臂，好——再伸出您的右臂，太棒了，您做的非常好。”在先寇布的引导下杨穿好了对方号称“精心准备”的衣服。

一件黑色蕾丝镂空长及脚踝的旗袍——上面的纹理确实繁复，云锦织纹从脚踝处蔓延到膝盖以上，两条金色的龙纹从小腹对称着盘旋而上直到胸部两侧。唯一的问题是这件衣服太透了，几乎没有任何的衣服的作用，而且腿部的开叉一直到腰处。

先寇布上下打量了一番，“很适合您，您甚至可以穿着这件衣服参加继承仪式，很有王者风范，为了这套衣服能发挥它的最大价值不考虑当当黑帮领导人吗？伯爵。”

“你真的是……”杨已经不知道该用什么样的词汇形容对面的变态了。

“对了，我听说这个花纹在中式的传统文化里叫做‘二龙戏珠’，以前我还不明白这个‘珠’在哪里，您一穿上我才发现真是匠心独运的设计。您的乳粒不正是两颗美丽动人的珍珠吗？”

杨受够了这种言语上的刺激，“没有人会穿着情趣内衣参加继承仪式！”

“啊，这么说您是同意当继承人了？”

“我没有，我只是在阐述一个事实！”杨连声否认。

“话说回来您比我想象中的更博学呢，没想到您对内衣方面也有所了解。”先寇布凑近伯爵，在伯爵光洁的后颈和手臂上烙下吻痕。

“不要小看我这种不老不死的怪物啊。”杨无奈笑道，“我跟慈禧太后谈笑风生的时候你是不是还在想着怎么给俾斯麦的政治生涯续续命？”

“现在好像不是追忆往昔的时候呢。”先寇布用手指开拓着伯爵的后穴，故作惊讶地问道：“您不会在这种时候还在考虑民主与专制的问题吧？”

“我至少不会在这个时候考虑如何诱骗别人当一个莫名其妙的黑帮老大。”

“那您可误会我了，我可是专心致志地在和您做爱呢。”杨还想再说些什么，可先寇布直接吻上了伯爵的唇，不再给他任何机会。

“妈妈，妈妈！”店门口传来小孩子兴奋的叫声。“我上次在这家店看到一个超好看的蜥蜴，是金黄色的，我想买了它，可以吗？”

伯爵在先寇布的怀中挣扎：“等一下，有人。”

“小孩子养什么蜥蜴，小心蜥蜴吃掉你。走了。”

“看来这里确实不适合我们办正事儿。”先寇布总结道，“让我们找个安静的好地方。”随后拉着伯爵的手进入了画中。

只见四周场景快速变换，最终只剩下一片无边无际茂盛的竹林。

刚刚的前戏已经让杨情动，杨自己用手隔着衣物刮蹭着乳粒，“啊、啊哈，先寇布，我……我好难受。”

先寇布失笑道：“看来我真的小看您了，以为您是在性事上不会搞什么花样的人呢。”先寇布握住自己的尾巴，就像握着一个话筒，伸到伯爵的嘴边，清了清嗓子，用一种更低沉的声音开口：“让我们来采访一下Y先生，您在被人围观的时候更兴奋呢，还是在竹林中野合的时候更兴奋呢？”

竹林间的微风拂过，竹林沙沙作响，杨也清醒了一些，一手甩开先寇布的尾巴，“你真烦人。”先寇布不以为然：“您只要答应了我的请求，我也可以答应您的请求。”

“先寇布先生……请你搞清楚，我现在……可不是……在请求你。”杨已经处于崩溃的边缘，还是对先寇布的话不为所动，杨尝试着用手抚慰自己的分身，蔑视地看着先寇布：“我不需要你……自己也能……玩的很好。”

先寇布用尾巴再次将杨威利的手束缚起来，顺势用竹条绑在一棵竹子上，强迫着伯爵打开自己的双腿，好整以暇地看着他，“哦？是吗？现在呢？”

得不到抚慰的分身涨得发疼，后穴也传来丝丝痒意。杨无意识地扭动着腰肢，额头渗出晶莹的汗水，喃呢着：“啊……啊哈……帮帮我……”

“您是在跟谁讲话呢？”

这里难道还有别的人吗？杨即将烧坏的脑子想。“跟……跟你。”

“我是谁呢？”

杨现在只能感到有个声音从上方传来，别的什么都没在想了，伯爵顺从地回答：“先寇布……啊哈……啊……先、寇布。”

上方的人没有再说话。

不对吗？杨想着。“别这样……放开我……先寇……布。”杨突然福至心灵，喊出那个名字：“华尔特……华尔特……”

前方的人总算是有了一点动静——走进几步，蹲了下来。杨只期待对方能安抚下自己的阴茎，或是把什么东西插进后穴，可先寇布偏偏不遂他的愿。

“您看着我的眼睛。”杨听话地抬起了头。“告诉我，您现在是在请求我吗？”

杨真的要崩溃了，这个人怎么这么记仇啊，“是的，我请求……你……请求华尔特·冯·先寇布……求求你……给我……”

“给您什么呢？”先寇布一脸天真。

“给我……我不知道……我不知道……”杨没有骗他，此时生理性的快感一波又一波来袭，杨连自己在说些都已经搞不清楚了。

“您不说清楚我怎么知道您请求我给您什么呢？”先寇布仍旧试图让杨亲口讲出来，“是这个吗？”不知何时先寇布剥干净了一个细长的竹笋，把一头塞进了杨下面的小嘴。这个隐秘的穴口旋即就开始吞吐。

“不是……不是这个，我要你……我、我想要你……华尔特……”杨终于彻底地崩溃了，泪水像断了线的珠子一样顺着他的眼角落下。

先寇布其实也已经硬的不行了，没有人能够拒绝这样的求欢，他替杨松开了竹条，把自己的分身一点一点放了进去，开始一次又一次的抽送。

“啊……别……太快了、我受不了了……”杨威利虽然嘴上是这么说的，但身体的反应却完全不是这么一回事，杨在先寇布的身下简直化作了一汪水，一次又一次地承受着冲击。

“要我慢一点吗？像这样？”先寇布缓慢地、反复地碾压着杨甬道里的敏感点。杨威利开始更激烈地挣扎，“不要……别磨……我、我要到了。”说着就释放出了精华。

得到高潮后的杨趴在地上大口地喘着气，可再一波情潮很快袭来。先寇布把伯爵翻了个面，“您可以抱着我，会轻松一点。”先寇布舔舐起伯爵耳后的敏感带，再次动了起来。

杨现在像一叶浮萍漂在水面上，迫切想倚靠着什么东西确认自己的存在——是什么东西在晃动？一个在先寇布身上晃来晃去的长条状的物体。是绳子吗？杨想。可竹林里怎么会有绳子？激烈的颠簸让杨的视线模糊，可他下意识地想抓住。

他伸了手——啊，我抓住了。是什么东西？杨想把这东西凑近到眼前仔细地看一看，却感到先寇布的动作戛然而止。

对，没错，先停一下，谢谢你，华尔特，给我几秒钟看看这是什么东西。

可下一秒杨就感觉到跟先寇布结合处的变化，先寇布的分身好像变大了，事实上本来就已经很大了，现在开始变得更大——怎么可能呢？是我的错觉吧，杨喃喃道。可很快杨就发现这不是他的错觉，先寇布整个都在变大，而且长毛了。

“啊……快出来，我不行了！会坏掉的！”杨威利疯了一样地叫喊着。先寇布此时已经完全地成为了一只老虎，压得杨威利喘不过来气儿。

先寇布侧了侧身，给杨威利留出一点空间。杨威利挣扎着想让先寇布的东西从自己的身体里退出来。“别！”先寇布制止了他。

杨不明就里，同时发现自己手里握着的正是先寇布的尾巴。杨好像明白了，试探性地问：“尾巴是你的敏感带吗？”

虽然很不想承认，老虎还是点了点头，又问道：“您知道猫科动物的生殖器官和人类的有什么不一样吗？”

哈？随即杨明白了对方的意思，不再挣扎，“那你变不回来吗？”

先寇布的回答很简洁：“技能冷却中。”

“大概要多久？”

“五分钟。”

也就是五分钟之内都不能动了吗。杨盘算着。

也许五分钟，但杨和先寇布都觉得这五分钟也太漫长了吧。简直像一个世纪，杨一开始只是觉得过于粗长的东西在自己的体内让自己很难受，后来竟然感觉还不坏，甚至想要自己动。

先寇布发现了这件事，“您真的是……”旋即重新变成了人形，双手分别放在杨的头部两侧，撑着地面，直视着杨的眼睛，“过于美味了……”

欸？

……

几个回合之后，天色渐晚，竹林里的寒气也渐渐从地下袭来。先寇布给杨披了件外衣，仍旧担心伯爵的身体，“您想回去吗？我怕您着凉。”得到杨威利的同意后，先寇布将杨带回现实之中。

“PENG——”因为是人形状态加上带着一个人一起回来，先寇布力道掌握的不大对，让杨威利撞了墙。

“伯爵你在吗？”巨大的声响之后大厅里传来了一名年轻男子的声音。是缪拉，他已经在前厅的沙发上等候多时。

无处可逃了，杨只好躲在自己陈列白兰地的吧台后，只露出自己的上半身。想到自己还穿着那件性感的蕾丝旗袍，杨把自己的上衣又裹得紧实了一点儿，衷心祈祷缪拉不要进来吧台里。

“伯爵你下午去哪了？”缪拉闻声从前厅的沙发站起身来，狐疑地注视着杨，“不会去搞什么不可告人的交易了吧。”

此刻先寇布正从背后环抱着杨，只不过缪拉看不见。“嗯？伯爵？你是去做什么交易了？”先寇布抚摸着杨的臀瓣，小声地学着缪拉的语气，却禁不住带着笑意。

“先寇布你……嗯啊……老实一点。”杨威利尽量支撑着自己站稳，提醒道。

“您说说？我哪里不老实了？”先寇布的手指捅进了杨的后穴，那里因为之前的几次已经变得柔软而多汁，在先寇布的一前一后的抽送中发出绮旎的咕叽声。

“伯爵？你没事吧？”缪拉感觉伯爵今天有些不太一样，可又说不准哪里不一样，又他走近了两步，看清伯爵的脸上带着奇妙的红晕，“您不会是感冒了吧。脸好红啊。”语气也由怀疑转变成了关切。

“伯爵，您告诉他，您的脸为什么这么红？”先寇布得寸进尺，手上的动作不但不停止，还开始肆意地亲吻伯爵的脸颊与脖颈，“您知道吗？虎的交配中公虎通常都会咬住母虎的后颈，就像这样。”说着就咬住了杨的后颈。

杨吃痛却因为缪拉而不敢乱动，“我当然……知道。”杨用气声说道，声音却支离破碎。

“那刑警先生知道吗？要不要我们现场展示给他看看？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感想：  
> 1,缪拉为什么这么惨？  
> 2,自割的腿肉真难吃，求各位太太给口肉吃。


End file.
